Friends With Benefits
by jaspers-psychic-alice
Summary: Eric and Pam have a talk. He discovers why Pam's been a little more emotional, even before the Magistrate. A little PamxEric time.


** Hey you guys! How does a little Pam and Eric time sound? That's what I thought... This takes place at the end of the third season. After Eric gets back to Fangtasia all cement covered and sexy! I'm going to start now!  
><strong>

Eric could feel Pam's discomfort as he approached Fangtasia. She seemed on the verge of tears. Hell, she had been since her run in with the Magister. They hadn't been able to talk, he'd been busy; hey- he'd almost died! Something that would take Pam a while to forgive him for.

Pam could feel Eric getting closer. A single bloody tear slid down her cheek. She automatically wiped it off, refusing to let anymore fall. She _had_ to be strong. That's what the lovely Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, also known as Pamela Ravenscroft was known for! Her cold, heartless, no feeling what so ever self, but that's not really her. Well it was, kind of.

She stiffened, Eric had entered the building. He ran up to the door to his office, summoning her courage, trying to stop her small-like doll frame from shaking, she walked towards him.

"Russel has ended." He told her.

"Reuben tried to kill me," Eric whipped his head around, looking murderous, "I ended him as well." He looked in her eyes, and nodded approvingly.

She couldn't stop the tears now, they flooded down her face, Eric seemed surprised at his child's state right now, Pam knew better. He'd been expecting this.

He pulled her towards him, into his arms. He kissed the top of her head while she sobbed.

"Shh, Pam... Shh, calm down, Min feisty kattunge" Yeah, she was his feisty kitten... Pfft! She wasn't very feisty feeling now!

"Eric, I'm sorry!" She wailed, not very Pam-ish. She blotted her eyes, Eric picked her small, perfect, beautiful frame up, and sat her down on the bar, something she was usually not allowed to do.

"Why are you sorry? I know, I've been a shitty maker to you, we haven't talked since that, and...and...What's on your mind, honey?"

"You, I hate it! I love it! I hate it! Eric, can vampires be bipolar?" She was serious. Eric chuckled.

"Pamela," he breathed, "I believe you miss me. As to your question, you would have had to have been bipolar before I turned you." He laughed, she hit his chest.

"I do miss you, Eric. A lot. You know I heard a song a few weeks ago..." She looked up from his chest, his arms were surrounding her, no escape.

"Good luck," He said, guessing her plan, "Go on." He told her, quickly lifting her chin up, to where she would look him in the eyes.

"It was quite a few songs actually, I was driving here. I was-" He cut her off.

"Pam, you're babbling, tell me the name of the damn songs!" His voice made her shake, he sounded angry.

"Well, the first one is _Under the Gun _by the Killers, and the second one was, _Sweet White Lies_ by Keepsake."

"Anymore?" His face was a stony mask of no emotion, he was reading her. She was horny.

"Kind of..."

"Tell me." She bit her lip, something not to do in front of Eric. He swiped his thumb across her lip, knocking it free. It was such a fast movement, Pam barely even noticed it.

"Well, I didn't exactly hear it that day, but _Porn Star Dancing_ by My Darkest Days. He, Eric Northman, sexy viking vampire,was on the edge of tears right now, she wanted him, _craved_ him. He knew it now, he had been doing something he never liked to do. Avoid Pam's sexual frustrations.

"Pam, do you want sex?" She slapped him.

"No! Well, not now. I mean, I would, but, you want Sookie, and just a one time deal like we did in nineteen eighty-five." Eric laughed.

"I want her? No, Pam, you need to know, she's a lover, not my baby, but a lover. Hopefully." She smiled.

"Can I have some of her?" Now it was his turn to hit her, he thumped her nose.

"Maybe!" They both laughed.

He kissed her forehead, and flew them back to his house, in which they had the best night ever. A night where that Crimson Coven song, _Raw Meat_ described perfectly.

** Hey! ****Listen to that Crimson Coven song! It's an inside joke, just listen, please. As for the others, optional. Thanks for reading... Could you please review? ~JPA**


End file.
